


Lou's Baby Blues

by melrosie



Series: Every Step of the Way [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Excited About Money, F/F, First Time, Heist Wives, Post Heist High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrosie/pseuds/melrosie
Summary: It’s a rush, ultimately, and maybe the way Lou’s baby blue’s are so lit up with excitement that has Debbie turning her head when Lou comes in for another cheek-kiss. The result is an enthusiastic kiss right on her mouth, and a stiff panic when Lou realizes where her lips are.





	Lou's Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request on tumblr to write young!loubbie's first time! Here is the result.  
> This is set roughly 25 years before the events of Ocean's 8. Took some time to look into Australian slang, bc I like to think Lou's accent was way more pronounced 25 years ago.

“Wish you’d let me have a fair go at that dill before getting Andy to drag him out.” Lou calls, Australian lilt leaving her lips in a tone of amusement. Her voice carries from the echoey bathroom of their pleasant but temporary apartment. She holds a cold washcloth against a blooming bruise on her cheek. 

Their mark had a grandson who had stormed in on their _totally legit_ clean up services for his recently deceased grandmother’s home. She had been a hoarder and Debbie had figured out that not all of her accrued hoard was garbage. The woman had been aware of her problem, and knew the house was still good enough to fetch a fair price if it was cleaned up.

So upon her death she had very specific requests about how to treat the building and the items within. A thorough cleaning and appraising of many of the items were among those requests. 

So Debbie had set up a small team. Five people. Lou and Debbie, their “expert appraiser” Connor, and the muscle Andy and Ben. They were none the wiser about the con, and were just hired for their intimidation factor and to move things. 

They were _actually cleaning_ the old lady’s house, that was no falsity, but Debbie had assured they’d all get fairly paid for the work. The old lady hadn’t been a bad person, but her grandson-- he was a piece of work who’d been waiting for her to die to sell the land for a sizable chunk of change. Deb didn’t like that attitude, hence their presence.

They’d actually cleared up most of the house before the grandson had pulled up in a fancy sports car, shouting at the nearest person he could. That had been Debbie, and Lou had heard the shouting from inside where she was helping Connor arrange things. Naturally she’d stormed right out with a string of sharp toned insults striking home from an Australian lilt. 

She might have been nicer if he hadn’t put a hand on Debbie, and the moment Lou had seen that, her fist had found the man’s face and the back of his hand had found her jaw. Debbie had had to hold her back and Andy got the man back into his car, with only a calm and deliberate recommendation that he let them do their work and this is what his grandmother had wanted. 

He’d left and they’d finished the work, while Lou grumbled and wore her bruise proudly. Debbie, with Connor’s help had sorted all the items that weren’t rotten or beyond salvaging. The strategy was simple. Leave the grandson plenty of items that would could fetch some very good money once restored and held at auction.

Everything had been left with the proper documentation, and there were lawyers that would authenticate them. Coins, silverware, furniture, some old records, a small collection of baseball cards, some collectable beanie baby plushies, three _lesser interest_ Golden Age comic books. And of course the house itself. The only way the guy didn’t get his money’s worth was if he was careless with the items, and didn’t know where to get them restored (where necessary). That’s what Debbie was counting on. His carelessness. 

What Debbie had sorted into most of the garbage and donate boxes were their prizes. Vintage jewelry, first or second edition books, more records, a few old instruments, other furniture, as well as a few vases. Debbie had the connections to have everything they’d found cleaned and appropriately restored, and had had several auctions in mind where there was a high guarantee of walking away with **a ton of fucking money**. 

“One punch was good enough.” Debbie says, leaning on the door frame, a light smile on her face. When Lou meets her gaze, Debbie can’t help but grin. Lou raises a brow and drops the cold cloth into the sink. 

“You got the call didn’t you?” Lou says, her own grin playing at her lips. Debbie nods, pressing her lips together, trying to control her excitement. Lou gives her an exaggerated shrug. 

“Are you gonna bloody tell me!?” 

Debbie takes a deep breath. 

“Five hundred and eighty six thousand.” 

Lou’s breath hitches, expression going blank, and Debbie stops trying to tamp down her enthusiasm. Her smile lights up her whole face and a squeal of excitement leaves her lips-- she bounces a little in place. 

“You brilliant cunt you-- _Five Hundred and Eighty Six Thousand!_ ” She takes a sharp breath and starts bouncing to match Debbie, loud and joyful laughter leaves her chest as she throws her head back in excitement. Lou skips over to Debbie who has set to laughing as well, and dances them in circles into the hallway. 

“Five hundred and eighty six thousand!” Lou sings, taking Debbie around the waist to spin her around. Debbie squeals and grabs Lou’s shoulders. 

“You’re bloody brilliant, bloody fucking brilliant!” Lou cups Debbie’s face and kisses her forehead and cheeks playfully, making the brunette giggle some more, hands coming up to hold the blonde’s hands. 

It’s a rush, ultimately, and maybe the way Lou’s baby blue’s are so lit up with excitement that has Debbie turning her head when Lou comes in for another cheek-kiss. The result is an enthusiastic kiss right on her mouth, and a stiff panic when Lou realizes where her lips are. 

Debbie can feel that Lou is about to pull back, but she grabs a fistfull her partner’s blonde hair and parts her lips and kisses her with all the pent up energy she’s been trying not to show since pulling off this job. Lou groans, a deep frown knitting her brows, but the stiffness melts away and Lou leans into it.

Debbie is persistent and sure and _happy_ and doesn’t have to think anymore, and Lou is warm and familiar and smart and here and home. Debbie slips a hand down to Lou’s neck, and then down her side pulling her close. Lou shudders and grips Debbie’s hair more tightly, making her gasp. 

“What are you doing?” Lou asks, the question is gentle, breathless. Her gaze is so utterly penetrating that Debbie can’t hold it, glances at Lou’s lips and whines softly, making Lou chuckle and kiss her again more briefly but with no less enthusiasm. She cups her cheeks again, fingers almost bruisingly strong, it’s almost like she doesn’t want to let go-- and Debbie doesn’t want her to. But she does.

“What are you doing?” Lou asks again, and this time Debbie forces herself to look no matter how much those baby blues burn her. Debbie leans her forehead against Lou’s, flexing her hand against Lou’s side, fingers pressing into her skin through her thin cotton t-shirt. 

“I’m not kissing you, and I wanna be.” Debbie replies, a small sigh leaving her throat. “I wanna be.” She almost kisses her again, just ghosting her lips over Lou’s. The blonde groans again, her slender fingers slipping into Debbie’s hair. She backs her into the nearest wall, pressing her hips against the brunette’s, gaze so sharp it could bore a hole in her. 

“Anything else?” Lou murmurs. She leaves one hand buried in Debbie’s hair, the other slipping down to the front of her chest just near her collar bone, but not going any further.

“Lou.” Debbie whines, trying to kiss her again, but Lou holds her fast against the wall. 

“I’m not your victory root, Ocean. I’m not someone you walk away from when your interests shift.” Her voice is like a trail of honey and even though its a threat, Debbie thinks it’s one of the sexiest things she’s ever heard. 

“I know-- I know. You’re so much more than that.” She replies, bringing her hand up to cover Lou’s on her chest. “I couldn’t walk away from you.” She’s shaking her head, drowning in Lou’s gaze, wanting to drown in so much more of her. “Please…” she whispers, and Lou raises a brow. 

“Please, what?” Lou asks, somehow getting closer. Debbie smiles. 

“Touch me. Please.” Debbie begs, just a little, and Lou grins again. 

“You’re gonna turn into a bad habit.” She mutters, catching Debbie’s lips in a searing kiss that has her melting. A kittenish sound leaves her throat, and Lou smiles against her lips, giving in to Debbie’s needy little tugs and sliding her hand the rest of the way down to cup her breast. 

Debbie’s hands are desperate at Lou’s sides, slipping under her shirt, feeling desperate for her warmth, to be closer to her than she already is. The pressure of Lou’s grip in her hair is like a low burn, tingling when her grip flexes as Lou drags her teeth over Debbies bottom lip. 

A surprised sound slips from Debbie’s tongue when Lou slips her thigh between her legs, poised every so lightly, just close enough but still so far from satisfying the lust in her core for this beautiful, smart, capable woman. She’d tilt her hips forward, and hear an encouraging hum from Lou, who breaks away from their fevered embrace to suck kisses down Debbie’s neck. 

“You’re a tease.” Debbie breathes, canting her neck to give Lou more room, groaning at the feeling of her partner’s lips against her pulse, very much giving herself away by how hard her heart is kicking in her chest. Lou chuckles darkly and brings her thigh up sharply, making Debbie gasp. “Fuck--” she breathes, not as embarrassed to accept this invitation with a roll of her hips. 

Lou tugs the bottom of Debbie’s long black shirt up, running one curious palm over her tummy and her sternum, and over a breast, pressing into her skin and feeling her ribs under her fingers. The shy and needy way Debbie grinds against her thigh gives Lou more of a kick than all that money she’d mentioned moments earlier. Her little sounds of pleasure could nourish Lou for weeks and she’d eat up every last one. 

“I’m taking you to bed, Debbie Ocean.” Lou says, abandoning the new hickey on the brunette’s neck to kiss her again. The sound that leaves the other woman’s throat when she pulls away completely is like music to her ears. She takes Debbie’s hand and walks her down the hall, their footsteps making the old floors creak as they go-- the only other sound their quiet panting breath. 

Debbie can’t keep her hands off Lou long enough to get any clothing item off at all once they reached her room. She wraps her arms around Lou’d middle and kisses her like she’s air, groaning when Lou grabs her ass, digging her nails in just a little over the fabric of her black underwear. 

Debbie’s hands slip to the front of Lou’s jeans, blindly undoing the button and fly. She helps then off Lou’s hips, and they dance around the room so Lou can step out of them. Lou backs Debbie against the next nearest wall, connecting with a thump. 

“The bed--” 

“Shhh…” Lou teases, hiking Debbie’s leg up by her hip, and cradling her ass. “I want you right here first.” 

Lou slips her free hand into Debbie’s underwear, swallowing the surprised moan she gets when her fingers meet warm wetness. “You’re this wet and I haven’t even given you my best foreplay.” Lou mumbles, smiling at the distracted way Debbie responds to the kisses while she works her fingers against her, making Debbie shudder. 

“I’m gonna fall.” Debbie breathes, feeling her leg quiver every time Lou touches her in _just the right way_. Lou kisses Debbie’s cheek and jaw. 

“I’ve got you.” Lou assures, circling Debbie’s clit. The brunette’s chest rises and falls in little pleasured pants, and a flush has crept onto her cheeks. She moans again, and she leans into Lou, breath hot against her shoulder. 

“M’gonna fall.” She says again, groaning at the wonderful pressure building low in her belly. 

“I won’t let you.” Lou promises. 

“Inside me…” Debbie says, “I want you inside me.” 

“Do you now?” Lou teases, and feels Debbie trying to catch her breath. “Ask me again.” She insists, and Debbie lets out an exasperated laugh. 

“I want your fingers inside me.” Debbie grits out, surely knowing Lou wouldn’t let her get away with being shy about what she wants. 

“Atta girl.” Lou encourages, kissing Debbie’s neck again as she does exactly what the brunette asked. 

“Fuck…” Debbie groans, hips jumping against Lou’s hand, legs quivering all the more with Lou three fingers deep inside of her. “Don’t let me fall, don’t let me fall.” Debbie knew she wouldn’t let her, _not in the literal sense_ but she’s known Lou long enough to understand that falling for her-- _falling for her_ is much more likely.

Debbie grabs Lou’s shoulder for purchase, and hears her laugh against her neck. Debbie feels herself getting closer to the edge with each pump of her fingers and rub against her clit. “That’s so good--” Debbie says breathlessly, “Lou, god Lou!” 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” She teases, pressing little kisses to Debbie’s face, loving to watch her expression the closer she gets. “You want me to make you come?”

“Yes-- god, please.” 

Lou kisses her hard, bracing Debbie against the wall and burying her fingers knuckles deep inside the Ocean. Debbie tenses up, giving a loud whine, quieted only by Lou’s persistent kisses. She finds herself grinning as she throws Debbie over the edge. 

Little gasps leaving Debbie’s lips while Lou continues to pleasure her through her orgasm.

“You’re so bloody cute when you come.” Lou murmurs, kissing the corner of Debbies mouth as she catches her breath, whimpering when Lou slips her fingers out of her. 

Lou looks at her with an expression of pure mischief as she licks clean all three fingers one by one, never taking her eyes off Debbie.

“I never thought I’d find that sexy.” Debbie admits, and Lou raises a wicked brow and leans in to kiss her, share her taste. Debbie whimpers, kissing Lou languidly. 

Lou takes a step back, not far, but just enough that Deb’s leg buckles and Lou has to wrap her arms around her waist to keep her upright. 

“Told you you wouldn’t fall.” Lou smiles, brushing Debbie’s bangs out of her face. “And now I’m gonna take you to bed properly.” She purrs, practically carrying Debbie over to the bed. 

“That felt pretty proper--” Debbie argues, but Lou pushes her onto the bed, and merely smiles down at her. 

Debbie watches, half reclined, as Lou strips off her shirt, tossing it aside and running her hands through her hair as she saunters over to Debbie. The brunette crawls backward to the head of the bed, Lou following her, crawling over to Debbie until her hips are nestled between the brunette’s and she finds herself kissing Debbie into the mattress. 

Debbie braces a hand on Lou’s shoulder, pausing the kiss. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“Your _turn_.” 

Lou smiles, “You wanna fuck me Deb?” Lou teases, and Debbie’s cheeks redden. “Have you fucked a woman before?” 

“I am very good at improvising.” Debbie argues, and Lou laughs, ducking her head to press lingering, love bites against her neck. 

“I wanna have a little more fun with you.” Lou murmurs, slipping her hand under Debbie’s long black t-shirt to caress her breasts again. “If you’re still functional when I’m through with you, you can have a turn.”

“Is that a challenge, _Louise_?” Debbie asks breathily, reaching out to grab the blonde’s ass to sell her point. 

“It can be, Deborah.” Lou replied, rolling her hips against Debbie’s and making her gasps, still sensitive from Lou’s earlier attention. 

Lou laughs and kisses her neck, hardly lingering before she props herself up. “Can I get your shirt off, honey?” She asks, trailing her fingers over Debbie’s soft skin under her shirt. 

Debbie nods, pushing herself up onto her elbows. “Yeah.”

Lou helps her take the shirt off, tossing it aside before laying against her, skin on skin. Lou hums lightly, enjoying the warmth, enjoying the way she can feel Debbie’s abdominal muscles every time either of them breathes.

Lou would relish the feeling another time, now she has other plans. She gives Debbie a kiss, propping herself up on her elbows as she does.

“I’m doing down under.” She jokes, and Debbie groans at the awful pun. Happily lifting her hips when Lou tugs her underwear off, intrigued by the sight of Lou, so bare, kneeling between her legs. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re beautiful?” Lou asks, stroking her fingers over Debbie’s thighs. 

“Every man who has met me while I was wearing a little black dress.” Debbie replies, letting one of her legs fall to the side, all to keen to see Lou’s gaze flicker below her belly button. 

“You’re beautiful.” Lou says pointedly, and it’s better from her lips than from any other man who’s uttered the same words. Lou smiles, reaching out to run her hands down Debbie’s torso, over her belly button, and over her hips. She hikes one of Debbie’s legs over her shoulder, the other other arm keeps the brunette’s hips grounded against the mattress. 

Debbie takes a deep breath as soon as she feels Lou’s tongue against her clit, exhaling in uneven little hums. It’s already overwhelming, making her squirm against Lou’s sturdy hold. “Fuck fuck fuck.” She whines, arching her back. She smacks one hand over her mouth, while the other finds a fistful of Lou’s hair. 

Lou chuckle’s, and clearly Debbie feels it bc she groans, and the blonde has to keep her arm on Debbie’s hips to keep her from wriggling too much. 

Tongue and teeth and pressure, and Debbie may as well be seeing stars. She drags her hand away from her mouth, little whimpering moans slipping from her lips as she grabs Lou’s hand where it sits over her lower abdomen. 

It’s different from pleasing herself, so easy to get overwhelmed and lose the rhythm, but now she has no control over the pace, and the overwhelm is a coil in her tummy getting tighter and tighter by the second. Maybe Lou notices, maybe she can tell how close Debbie already is, but the Aussie changes the pace, and licks the length of her and has the Ocean whining and gasping and squirming. 

“I can’t wait to have you on your back.” Debbie says, and Lou’s ministrations lull to a snail’s pace of torturous licks and sucks. Debbie whines, hating Lou just a little bit. “But please… _please_ make me come again. Please.” She flexes her hand in Lou’s hair and looks down at her, utterly struck to find Lou is looking right back at her. 

“I’m so close Lou, please.” Debbie begs again, and she feels Lou laugh again. For a few seconds she thinks Lou won’t give it to her, will keep up with this slow attention. 

A surprised cry leaves Debbie’s lips when Lou gets back to her without heel. Her warm tongue and persistent attention throws Debbie into an orgasm that captures her before her head even hits the mattress again. Lou hums delightedly against the Ocean, continuing to please her with her mouth even when the brunette’s grip on her hair gets almost blindingly uncomfortable. 

Lou gives her one final lick before kissing and licking and nibbling her way back up Debbie’s body. Debbie is utterly boneless now, little hums leaving her throat as she catches her breath, hands absently caressing Lou’s shoulders and back as she returns. She groans when Lou starts sucking hickeys onto her breasts, but her sex addled brain welcomes the simple touches. 

“You’re so cute.” Lou murmurs, planting some gentle kisses against Debbie’s face, who hums in acknowledgement, turning her head to meet the lazy kisses. “I think I won.” Lou teases, brushing Debbie’s hair hour of her face while they kiss. 

“Mm mm.” Debbie mumbles, taking a deep breath. Lou laughs softly. “I’m giving you yours.” She says lazily, smiling at the affectionate attention Lou is giving her. 

With a groan, Debbie turns them over, much to Lou’s surprise. Now on her back, Debbie leans over her, elbows planted on either side of Lou’s shoulders. She kisses her languidly, pressing against her, warm and a little sweaty. Lou buries a hand in Debbie’s hair again, fingers like a massage against her scalp while her other hand palms her ass. 

Debbie staggers her legs with Lou’s, bringing one hand down between them, and slipping them into the blonde’s underwear. Her fingers are not as sure as Lou’s had been but they are determined. Lou gives a shuddered breath when Debbie finds her wet and warm and waiting. 

“Mmm, do I get to take credit for how wet you are?” Debbie murmurs against Lou’s ear, pressing a kiss to her skin. “Does it get you hot to undo me?” 

Lou’s hand tightens in Debbie’s hair, and she thinks she hears her scoff, so Debbie takes that as a yes. She finds herself lazily kissing Lou’s neck, giving her the same attention she’d been given, while her hands and fingers find the right angle and motion and pace that earns her the best reaction. 

It’s all in the breath, as Debbie learns. The way Lou’s breathing catches, or speeds up. And it’s also in her grip, the gentle ache against her scalp is not something Debbie will soon forget, nor the crescent moon marks she’s getting on her lower back.

But she does find it: the right way to fuck Lou Miller to make her moan. 

It’s quiet, and Lou had kissed her to stifle it, but Debbie could feel the moan on her tongue. And so with two fingers inside her partner and her palm persistent against her clit Debbie finds the way to coax sounds from Lou, and a grin plays at her lips. 

“I wanna hear you.” She encourages, and that helps a little as she kisses Lou’s cheeks and neck and chest, focusing on what her hand is doing, the way Lou’s hips press into her. Groans and gasps, and concentrated hums, and a lover intent on pleasing her. 

“Tell me when you’re close.” Debbie murmurs, and feels Lou nod. 

“I am.” And they’re the first two words she’s spoken since Debbie’s hand had begun to please her. “Keep going.”

Debbie does, pressing a little harder, and moving a little faster-- earning herself a solid moan from Lou. She presses her head back against the mattress, hips pressing into Debbie’s hand more persistently. Lou transfers her grip from Debbie’s lower back to her shoulder blade, nails digging into her skin hard enough to make Debbie hiss. 

“Fuuck.” Lou bites out, muscles tight against Debbie as she falls into her orgasm. Debbie presses her fingers as deep as they’ll go, completely taken by Lou’s walls tightening around her fingers. She slips her fingers free, continuing some gentle ministrations until Lou relaxes. 

Lou unceremoniously tugs Debbie in to kiss her, humming appreciatively against her lips while Debbie can’t help but smile smugly. 

“Grinnin’ like a shot fox you are.” Lou says with a laugh, and Debbie laughs too. She brings her hand up, reaching for her shirt to clean herself off. 

“Thought you said you found that sexy.” Lou says, grabbing Debbie’s hand and taking her first two digits into her warm wet mouth. Debbie whines, kissing Lou deeply when she pulls them away. 

“When you do it, yeah. But I haven’t gotten there yet.” 

Lou gently turns them over, so they’re both on their sides facing each other, curled up together with their legs entangled. Lou strokes Debbie’s hair gently, and Debbie runs her hand over Lou’s back. It’s peaceful, and it’s intimate. 

“What should we do with the money?” Lou asks, pulling Debbie from her hazy thoughts. 

“We should go on a trip.” She replies. “Go shopping… anything… at all.”

“You might need some scarves for a bit.” Lou says amusedly, drawing her fingers over Debbie’s neck, and then down to her chest. Deb glances down and raises a brow when she sees the angry red marks on and between her breasts. A giggle escapes her and she curls up closer to Lou, happy to feel her wind her arm around her middle. 

“It’s fine,” Debbie says, lifting a hand to blindly run her fingers through Lou’s hair. “I think your neck looks worse.” 

They’re quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other’s touch, until Lou speaks up.

“Was I your first, Deb?” Lou asks, voice much more thoughtful. Debbie nods, but doesn’t move. 

“First woman I’ve had _sex_ with.” She replies. “But I’ve made out with women before.” She feels Lou laugh again.

“To think I got hit defending your honour.” Lou jokes. “And now I’ve deflowered you.” 

Debbie laughs too. “The bruises from me are worse.”

“Probably. But not unwelcome.” 

Debbie runs a hand over Lou’s back. 

“You gotta teach me how you did that stuff with your tongue.” She says. “I wanna do that to you.”

Lou can’t help but laugh, light, chest shaking laughter. 

“And there I was thinking I’d have a pillow princess.” She says amusedly.

Debbie leans away to look at her face. “A what?” 

“Don’t worry about it-- I read you _very wrong_ in that respect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
